


it was a perfectly logical assumption

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, an attempt at a joke, enjoy this short offering of fiction, i am still torturing myself with my big project, i'm a mature person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Del was a little confused about something.





	it was a perfectly logical assumption

“What’d you call that thing? A Snatcher?” Marcus growled, kicking at a hunk of gooey maroon meat.

“Yeah,” JD answered. “You know, ‘cause it snatches you?”

“Is that why?” Del asked, rounding on JD. “Huh.”

Kait stared at him. “What...did you think it meant?”

Del glanced at the three pairs of eyes that were now watching him. Even Marcus had a brow hiked in preemptive amusement. “Uh…’cause it...puts you in its snatch?”

“Del! God!” JD had a horrified look on his face. Kait’s eyes were wide. Marcus was shaking his head, and it was hard to tell whether he was amused or disappointed by Del’s answer.

Eager to save face, Del attempted to play it cool. “What? Is it not logical to assume that? Marcus, isn’t that what you thought?”

“Sorry, kid.”

JD and Kait burst into laughter together. “Oh man,” the blond man said. “This is way better than kings-and-wizards.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing Gears 4 with my dad. i'm sorry for my brain


End file.
